Always The Groomsmen
by themiddleofthestage
Summary: Loosely based of 27 dresses. Kurt Hummel has always been a groomsmen, never a groom. Hes planned weddings for his bestfriends but never planned his. But, what happens when Kurt Hummel catches the eye of a journalist with the name of Blaine Anderson.


Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Glee and/or 27 dresses. I am simply a fan of both

Authors note, please read!: the starting paragraph/s might sound a bit werid because I had originally planned on making this 3rd person point of view before changing it to 1st person in the second paragraph because of it was just easier and more exciting to write. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 - Beginning<strong>

Im Kurt Hummel. Im one of the few success stories that graduated from William McKinley High School, class of 2012. I fulfilled my dreams and moved from Lima, Ohio which had been my home for many years but wasn't anymore to new york city. Sure, my family was there, my mothers grave, my father Burt and my amazing step-mum Carole, but after all the years of torment and bullying because of being the only openly gay student at school, I didn't miss it at all. After grduation, i was on the first flight out to new york city for which I had a one way ticket, I was joined my now best friend, Rachel berry. I goodbye to my family and most of my friends, goodbye to all the memories I had shared over the years but most importantly , i said goodbye to my mum. I studied fashion design at NYU , only to become one of Americas newest and most memorable fashion designers. My brand 'K&B' - the 'K' representing myself and the 'B' representing the most important person in my life, my father Burt- was taking the world by storm. I had boyfriends over the years but none that stuck, I was starting to stop believing in the one thing that I believed in all my life – love.

Considering that all of my best friends were some of the best girls you'll meet in your life ,I somehow managed to become fill in wedding planner for all of their weddings. I had planned 6 over the years, all just as beautiful and unique as the other, I didn't do it by choice and call me a hopeless romantic (which hey, I guess I am), I do it because I love weddings. The joining of two people who love one another more then life itself, the way the groom looks either his bride or groom in the eye as he or she is walking down the isle, that easily my favourite part of all weddings. My love for weddings started when i was young. i used to marry my power rangers and divorce them as many times as I pleased. I just wished that for once I was the one on the other side. I was on the way to now, famous Broadway star and soon to be sister in law, Rachel Berry's house where she lived with my brother Finn Hudson. Their wedding is the one I was most looking forward to. After everything they went through in high school, this was finally their time. I barely had a chance to knock on their door when –

"Kurt!" Rachel screamed. I truly loved this girl, she was so much of a sister to me now.

"Rachel!" I returned before pulling her into a bone crashing hug. "I have everything with me, the numbers of every single newspaper in new york".

"Thank you so much for this Kurt, being the star that I am I just figured everyone would want to know how blissfully happy I am" she stated.

"Well lets get to it shall we, we only have 3 weeks left! Wow, 21 days. Are you excited?" I murmured, the look on her face reeked pure and utter happiness.

"I cant believe I'm marrying Finn, Kurt, after everything with Quinn, Puck and even Jesse, I just feel so lucky that I get to marry my soul mate. And hey, what about you? Any dazzling boy caught your eye lately?" she smirked as she talked. Always the actress, I thought.

"Maybe in my dreams" I joked. "But no, no Prince Charming as of yet. I'm starting to give up on the whole thing Rach, I really am. I mean, I don't need a guy to make me happy right? I have my fashion line and you, but I guess... I guess it would be nice to have someone to watch movies with and cuddle up to in bed, and tell me he loved me but, what can I do?" I sighed, I wanted all those things more then I should. The feeling of cuddling up on the couch with the person you love, just savoring each moment together. Nothing really compared to that feeling. I was starting to get used to being alone.

"Kurt stop thinking like that, don't tell Finn but you are the most amazing person I've ever had the pleasure of knowing. You are smart and funny, and have the warmest heart not to mention you're totally gorgeous. Just give it time, your Prince Charming will come. I'm sure of it" she said with a smile. In that moment I knew, I picked the right person to be my best friend.

"So! Enough of this pity party. Who are you thinking of asking to do a spread out for your wedding? I hear the New York Times loves doing pieces about weddings and you being Rachel Berry would just be an added bonus" I added with a smile.

If someone had told me all those years ago that Rachel Berry would be the first Broadway star under the age of 21 to get one of the biggest leads of Broadway history, I wouldn't of believed them. After that one time of performing 'For Good' on the Wicked stage, who would of thought that Rachel would have been given the opportunity to live out her dreams and play Elphaba for sold out shows in the Gershwin Theatre for all New Yorkers. She got her dream and I got mine, we were both so lucky.

"I think the New Yorker is our safest option. I mean they've done articles for my outstanding talent before and I trust them. Plus, didn't Finn know one of the journalists there anyway? His name was Blaine or something? I don't know. I'll go tomorrow to find out" Rachel told me.

"No no ill go, I'm the maid of honour/ wedding planner remember? Its things like these that I get to take full control over" I replied. This wedding had been a good distraction for me over the past few months. The pressure of finding 'the one' was getting to me. I know I shouldn't really be worrying right? I mean, I was only 21. There are people who are still 30 who still haven't found their person so why should I be worried? I was just scared of being alone I guess.

"If you insist" Rachel smirked.

"Hey Rachel, - suddenly taking in the silence that was being heard throughout the house – where's my brother?" I asked curiously. Wow, brother. Finn and I really did come along way.

"Oh, he's just gone to the shops. Picking out a few things for dinner" she replied, clearly thinking of something to say. "Would you like to stay? We weren't planning on doing much just the casual movie and dinner." She continued with a smile.

"it's no trouble Rach, honestly. I wouldn't want to intrude – she put her finger up in front of my face as if to stop me – and before you say anything, I know I would be. Its fine really, I have some things to clear up for your rehearsal dinner tomorrow night anyway so ive got a few things to sort out. Plus, with the wedding coming up in 3 weeks I would think you and Finn have been spending _a lot _of time together and as much as I love you guys , I don't think my ears could take it" I said to her. Moments after we erupted into fits of laughter.

"We don't spend _that_ much time together"

"Ah my ears! - I pulled my hands over my ears for dramatic effect- love you Rach, Bye!" I blew her a kiss and with that I was headed straight to the door.

* * *

><p>"Kurt, come quick!" Mercedes yelled. "I don't know which dress to wear for Finchels rehearsal dinner tonight"<p>

"Cedes' calm down. Now, show me both of the options" I said.

"Okay, these are the two choices" she held them up side by side. They were both stunning. One being a navy blue dress that went over one shoulder and came just above her knee, there were sparkles all around the waistline creating a similar look to a belt, the other was a full length black gown. Very elegant, very Mercedes. It was strapless with beaded patterns all around the bottom hem. It showed off her curves in all the right places, that was the dress that she would be wearing.

"The black one, definitely the black one. It's perfect for you" I said with a smile. "What time is Sam getting home?" I asked.

Sam and Mercedes were the youngest and first to get married out of the group. Ever since we returned home from New York all those years ago they had been going strong. I was so happy for my boo, she finally had the man of her dreams. Someone to call her beautiful and take her to all those fancy balls, she was so happy and seeing that put the biggest smile on my face. Their wedding had been the first and most confusing wedding to put together. Sam wanted a simple ceremony, no more then 30-40 people, intimate. Nothing to fancy, a simple black and white themed reception. No more than 2 or 3 groomsmen and bridesmaids. Mercedes on the other hand wanted big. She wanted the whole world to know how happy she was and madly in love she and her now husband was. She wanted the big white wedding. The church with the flowers and the choir, the big dress. She wanted 100 people, minimum. After many weeks or arguing and going back and forth, I somehow managed to give them both what they wanted. We had the big church for the ceremony with a black and white themed colour scheme for the bridesmaids dresses and groomsmen tuxedos, the ceremony was intimate. With only 30-40 of their closest friends and relatives just how Sam wanted. The reception however was huge. There was over 200 of their friends, family and everything in between. It turned out perfect and she looked nothing less than perfection. With her hair done up in a low bun with loose curls coming out of the sides, her makeup done perfectly to encounter her already beautiful face and her dress, oh how stunning it was. It was simple but gorgeous. An off white strapless gown which hugged her until the waistline, which then flowed into a gorgeous train at her back and with ruffles in the front. She looked like an absolute princess. I was so proud of my boo. A knock at the door pulled me out of my memory. To Mercedes' delight Sam walked through the door.

"Cedes' I'm – Kurt!" Sam yelled, before tackling me in a giant bear hug forgetting all about his wife.

"Nice to see you to Sam, not like I'm anything important" Mercedes said sarcastically. Their love was something I was definitely jealous of. They had the perfect mixture of best friends and lovers, one day I thought. One day.

"How are you Sam? Good day at work?" I asked intently. I always had a sore spot for Sam; he was one of the only people at McKinley to not judge me when he first met me, plus all the things that happened with his father when he was in high school. He was definitely one of the good ones. I saw Sam wrap his arms around Cedes' waist before continuing. After all these years a small blush still crept across her face.

"Its okay I guess. It's a job which keeps me and my girl happy, and there's always food on the table so I guess it can't be that bad right?" he said with a smile. Sam had a permanent gig as a performer at their local Starbucks; he was a crowd favourite and not a bad performer either.

"Well you are amazing at what you do baby, and I'm so so proud of you" Mercedes said before reaching up to kiss him sweetly.

"Argh you guys! The cuteness is too much to handle" I said, pretending to cover my eyes at the sight.

"Sorry boo!" she said. "He just makes me happy…all the time."

"You're not to bad yourself" Sam replied.

"Well" I said. "Sam hurry your bum upstairs and get changed before were late for Rachel and Finns rehearsal dinner and we all know what would happen then. And! I do have the perfecting of your girl to complete" I said with a wink in her direction.

"She's already perfect in my eyes" Sam said with the cheekiest and loving smile.

"Okay enough!" I demanded. "We will see you soon". And with that I whisked Mercedes back up to her room and made the finishing touches.

* * *

><p>The 'Finchel' wedding rehearsal dinner was as expected, nothing less than perfect. Every table centre piece was stunning; from tonight I knew the wedding was going to look like it had come out of a Disney novel. The speeches were by far my favourite event of the night. Rachel tiered up as Finn told her how much she meant to him and how excited he was to spend the rest of his life with her, Finn danced with Carole as he told her how lucky he was to have such a wonderful mum like her and how he'll work for the rest of his life to make her as proud of him as she could be, Dad said how honoured he was to have a son like him and how amazed he was about how far he and Rachel had come since high school. After my speech, there was not a dry eye in the house. Focusing on simple me, Rachel and Finns relationship and how we've changed over the years, starting with the first time I met Finn was at the usual 10am dumpster toss and my first glee club with Rachel. Explaining how everyone including Quinn, knew Rachel and Finn belonged together. It was such a great night. Rachel shocked me the most. Telling us how much I've changed her life, and was the best friend a girl could ask for, how I was the only one to stick with her through thick and thin, and never giving up on her. Sure, we had our fights over the years, but they always brought us closer together. The night was one of the most memorable of my life.<p>

"Well Rachel" I said to her wrapping my arm around her waist "that was one hell of an event. The person who planned this must've been amazing!" I said, dragging out the g's while I gave her a sarcastic smile.

"He is the very best. And you wanna know something else?" she whispered.

"What's that?" I asked.

"He's all mine" she stated before reaching up to kiss my check.

"Did I just hear the one and only Rachel Berry give me a compliment?" I smirked.

"Yes, yes you did" she giggled, before we saw Finn approaching.

"Hey babe, we've got to get going, the cars just got here" he said to her before noticing me and crushing me into a brotherly hug before whispering "thank you so much Kurt, you have no idea how much Rachel and I appreciate it. Love you bro" he said. I couldn't stop the single tear rolling down my cheek. "Its no problem Finn honestly, love you too"

"Bye Kurt! I'll see you tomorrow to discuss the article in further depth. 10am sound okay?"

"Sounds perfect Rach, the usual starbucks?"

"You know it. Love you Kurt, thank you again" and with that Finn grabbed her hand and dragged her to the door. Ah to be in love I sighed.

* * *

><p>I made my way home to my apartment where I snuggled in bed all lonesome with my favourite movie "The Sound of Music", Julie Andrews just had this talent of picking me up whenever I was down. I was asleep before I knew it, thinking about when the guy of my dreams would come…<p>

* * *

><p>Next Up: Kurt goes to 'The New York Times' and meets a one, Blaine Anderson. Also, more Finn &amp; Rachel wedding plans!<p>

Please review :]


End file.
